Dyskusja:Strona główna
Przywitanie Pozwoliłem sobie przenieść do dyskusji powyższy tekst, gdyż nie prezentował się zbyt dobrze na stronie głównej --Lukasew 04:19, 15 Sep 2006 (PDT) www.lostpedia.net czytajac to dochodzę do wniosku, że w końcu będzie tylko jedna lostpedia w Polsce --Lukasew 05:52, 17 Sep 2006 (PDT) a ja kurczę nie bardzo wiem o co w tym chodzi ( i nie chodzi tu o to ze nie rozumiem po angielsku ;) ), ktoś mi to wyjaśni ? --Tilapia 12:24, 17 Sep 2006 (PDT) hmm a co jest nie jasne :) admin lostpedia.net dokadał sie z adminem oficnalnej lostpedi czyli tej --Elfik 14:33, 17 Sep 2006 (PDT) Tilapia, pierwsza powstała www.lostpedia.com , w Polsce ktos doszedł do wniosku, że fajnie byłoby otworzyc polską lostpedię www.lostpedia.net . Nie zapytał się jednak pierwowzoru, czy może używać nazwy lostpedia, a do tego korzystał z szablonów i wyglądu podobnego do www.lostpedia.com . Toczyła się pewna wymiana zdań pomiędzy adminami obu lostpedii. W międzyczasie powstała ta lostpedia na bazie tej z .com . Prawdopodobnie teraz (.net nie chce mi chodzić) się dogadali admini i przeniosą zawartość .net tutaj. To wszystko --Lukasew 23:49, 17 Sep 2006 (PDT) aha, dzięki za wytłumaczenie :) --Tilapia 23:57, 17 Sep 2006 (PDT) widze, że .net przekierowuje na .com ,ale z malym bledem, bo do nieistniejacej strony więc zrobiłem przekierowanie na główną --Lukasew 09:18, 18 Sep 2006 (PDT) Edycja Szablony Na tej stronie znajdują się szablony pomocne podczas edycji artykułu. Aby wykorzystać szablon wystarczy w treście artykułu wpisać np. . Aby nowy szablon pojawił sie w kategorii szablony wystaczy dodać na końcu szablonu tekst: Kategoria:Szablon --Lukasew 15:38, 18 Sep 2006 (PDT) Nazewnictwo - język Widzę, że zapanowała zupełna dowolnośc w nadawaniu artykułom. Według mnie, skoro jest to polska wersja lostpedii, to wszystkie nazwy powinny być spolszczone i tak np: nazwy stacji, albo czarna skala, drzwi... one wszystkie powinny być według mnie po polsku napisane, a w tekście artykułu niech pojawi sie nazwa angielska. Swoja droga w wolnym czasie robię przekierowania na nazwy polskie, no ale to nie załatwia sprawy --Lukasew 14:32, 24 Sep 2006 (PDT) moim zdaniem najlepsza opcja sa przekierowania ,czasmi naparwde głupio jest tłumaczyć jakies nazwy a tak szukałka bedzie działała tak i tak --Elfik 23:40, 24 Sep 2006 (PDT) Ja zasugerowałbym angielskie nazwy z przetłumaczonymi obok w nawiasach na polski. Co o tym sądzicie?--Ylv Ja się zgadzam z Elfik'iem i według mnie to nawet dobrzez działa --Lukasew 12:55, 13 Nov 2006 (PST) Strona Główna Kolor ramek Jak ktoś ma propozycje koloru ramek na stronie głównej (news emisje ) proszę pisać . --Elfik 01:41, 9 Oct 2006 (PDT) * proponuję zrobic kolorystykę podobną do wersji francuskiej - jak dla mnie bardzo miła dla oka --Lukasew 01:47, 9 Oct 2006 (PDT) *Mi osobiście nie podoba się kolorystyka na stronie francuskiej przy pierwszym wejściu myślałem ze wszedłem na stronę jakiejś agenci towarzyskiej ;) no ale ja tu nie decyduje jeśli zostanie przegłosowane to tak przerobie . Jak bym zmienił tylko kolor wew ramek albo zostawił tak jak jest teraz .--Elfik 07:29, 9 Oct 2006 (PDT) Menu strona główna Czy jest potrzbne w menu na stronie głównej np PODCASTY albo WSZYSTKIE ARTY ? ja bym to wywalił --Elfik 14:35, 17 Jan 2007 (PST) Podcasty zostawiłbym ale wszystkie arty można wywalić ze strony głównej--Axxxan 14:55, 17 Jan 2007 (PST) * A ja Odwrotnie Podcasty bym wywalił, a wszystkie arty zostawił. W Podcastach jest tylko szkic artykułu. : http://forum.lostpedia.com/showthread.php?t=1651 Prosze głosować :) -- 02:29, 18 Jan 2007 (PST) * a może by tak zrobić 4 kolumny i dodać np NAWIĄZANIA KULTURALNE i jeszcze coś by się znalazło ? --Elfik 04:10, 31 sty 2007 (PST) * cztery kolumny odnośników moga się nie zmieścić. Według mnie lepiej jest dodac kolejny wiersz --Lukasew 05:39, 31 sty 2007 (PST) * no w sumie nie pomyślałem ze nie każdy używa rozdziałki 1280na1024 bo wtedy idealnie by było a na 1024 na 768 juz tak super nie wygląda ...--Elfik 05:44, 31 sty 2007 (PST) szerokość ramki może by zrobić tak jak tutaj sobie testowałem ? http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Test więcej było by miejsca na newsy a ta ramka po prawej wcale nie musi byc duża :)--Elfik 01:59, 10 lut 2007 (PST) *ok * zmieniłem na 70% i zmieniłem tez czcionkę na mniejszą taka jest na ang wersji i portugalskiej :) troche może mała ale za to sie więcej zmieści bo tak 1-2 newsy i koniec :) zobaczymy --Elfik 15:42, 11 lut 2007 (PST) Hybryda :) * pietras znalazł cos ciekawego http://zagubieni.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna ;) --Elfik 04:22, 3 mar 2007 (PST) *Nie ma co się przejmować :P A tak PS to te staty chyba nie wejdą --ZŁB 06:45, 3 mar 2007 (PST) ** spodziewałem, się, że staty nie będą działaly, ponieważ okno edyscji nie przyjmuje html'a --Lukasew 15:38, 3 mar 2007 (PST) ***Da się to jakoś łopatologicznie naprawić ? --ZŁB 04:02, 4 mar 2007 (PST) ****według mnie nie, ponieważ trzebaby kod umiescić w szablonie, a nie w edytowanym dokumencie (tak mi sie przynajmniej wydaje) --Lukasew 05:18, 4 mar 2007 (PST) *Ta jest lepsza: http://lost.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page--[[Użytkownik:ZŁB|ZŁB]] 06:46, 3 mar 2007 (PST) Exposé *Hm... Chyba Exposé a nie Expos? **masz całkowita rację --Lukasew 04:05, 14 mar 2007 (PDT) *** tez mi sie tak wydawało ale użyłem szablonu zrobionego przez lukasa i tam był błąd :P p.s pamiętaj żeby się podpisywać --Elfik 05:02, 14 mar 2007 (PDT) ****błąd musiał byc wczesniej, bo został stworzony artykuł o nazwie Expos... --Lukasew 05:11, 14 mar 2007 (PDT) *****O. Sorki, zapomnialem sie podpisac :P --Cherish 10:51, 14 mar 2007 (PDT) Ramka i wyróznione artykuły Uważam, iż kolumna po prawej stronie powinna zostać poszerzona, nieznacznie ale jednak. Wiem, że newsy są ważniejsze, lecz są one bardzo krótkie, i jak to wszystko się rozciągnie to wiadomości są na dwie, trzy linijki. A pod nimi jest wielkie puste pole. Wydaje mi się, że sekcja z Wyróżnionymi artykułami, powinna znaleźć się pod newsami, tak jak w angielskiej wersji Lostpedii. --Klima 10:52, 30 maj 2007 (PDT) * czy ja wiem ... można by przenieść nad ramką forum :> a szerokość zostawił bo akurat teraz tak dziwnie wyszło ze jest puste pole !. --Elfik 11:03, 30 maj 2007 (PDT) ** ok, może być --Klima 06:16, 1 cze 2007 (PDT) Grafiki Wydaje mi się, iż powinien powstać jakiś portal grafik, gdzie wszystkie dostępne grafiki będą wrzucane, aby nie powtarzały się, nie łamały niczyich praw autorskich. Dobrze by było, gdyby ktoś tego pilnował. Niestety nowi użytkownicy wrzucają nowe grafiki, o podobnych nazwach, niekiedy takie same i robi się w tym wszystkim bałagan. Lepszym rozwiązaniem jest umieszczanie szablonu "Potrzeba zdjęć", stworzonego przez pana ZŁB. --Klima 02:39, 6 cze 2007 (PDT) *Istnieje cos takiego, ale pewno i tak nikt z tego nie korzysta --Lukasew 04:09, 6 cze 2007 (PDT) ** Gdyby były opisy tych zdjęć. Lecz nie wszyscy je dodają. --Klima 04:52, 6 cze 2007 (PDT) ***no i o tym myslałem - Elfik, jak usuniesz ten baner o newsmenach to trzeba wielkimi literami w tym miejscu napisać, że do każdej dodawanej grafiki trzeba dać opis inaczej będą kasowane - i już, a teraz możnaby zmotywować kogoś, aby dodawał opisy do istniejących zdjęć :( --Lukasew 05:03, 6 cze 2007 (PDT) ****przydało by się też jakieś info co miałby opis zawierac. :) --Bunis 12:13, 6 cze 2007 (PDT) *****co lub kto znajduje się na obrazie, i z jakiego odcinka pochodzi. ****** Chodzi o dodanie kategorii?--Zenek Łod Benka 04:37, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) Ogladalnosc finalu Informacja o ogladalnosci finalu ejst bledna . proponuje zdjac. --Jonasz 05:54, 6 cze 2007 (PDT) * wywaliłem --Elfik 00:06, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) Sezon 4ty już 8ego lutego 2008r. Ja bym wywalił te "już" ;) --Elfik 00:06, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) W Szablonie odliczanie już pojawia się tylko tydzień przed :D. Możesz te już wywalić niech się nie wyróżnia. --Zenek Łod Benka 04:37, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) Plan działania Moim zdaniem powinniśmy rozpisać plan działania, żeby rozwój polskiej wersji był jeszcze szybszy i płynniejszy. Bo tak jak na razie widzę, to są chęci, ale jakoś robota się nie klei. Co o tym sądzicie. --Klima 08:29, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) : Za bardzo martwimy się tworzeniem nowych artykułów, podczas gdy wiele artykułów ogranicza sie do szablonu, lub jednego, dwóch zdań opisu, wyjaśnienia. --Klima 08:42, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) * Jakaś konkretna propozycja ? w sumie nie wiem czy tak to ma sens :). Trzeba być wdzięcznym za każdą edycje a plan np zrobienia najpierw wszystkich z retrospekcji może ludzi tylko zniechęcić !. Ogólna sytuacja polskiej lostpedi jest według mnie bardzo dobra i myślę ze przez te 9 miechów przerwy zdoła się pouzupełniać wszystkie artykuły które tego wymagają . Ostatnio rozmawialiśmy z lukasewm jak by jeszcze wypromować lostpedi i postanowiliśmy się złożyć na pozycjonowanie lostpedi na google (jak by ktoś chciał sie dołożyć to pisać ;) ). Powinno to jeszcze zmiękczyć oglądalność (choć jest rewelacyjna !) a co za tym idzie liczbę edycji!. Owocnej pracy ... --Elfik 08:53, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) : Nie chce nikogo zniechęcać, broń Boże! Myślałem bardziej o wyznaczeniu jakichś priorytetów. Artykułów, które są ważne i potrzebne natychmiastowo, nie chcąc nikomu ubliżać, tworzenie nowych artykułów (typu: aktor, aktorka, gdy postacie które grają nie mają żadnego opisu), jest nie na miejscu. --Klima 10:10, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) *Dobrze by było gdyby każdy większy ar miał swojego opiekuna np. Jorgus-Broń, Axaan czy jak mu tam-Książki, Muzyka ja - Portal:Miejsca. Jestem otwarty na propozycje tym bardziej, że właśnie kończę gimn. i będzie czasu w wakacje. * Dobrze mówisz z tymi opiekunami. --Klima 10:50, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) : Chętnie mógłbym wziąć na siebie Tajemnice. --Klima 10:55, 8 cze 2007 (PDT) :: a nie lepiej ten szablon opiekuna dać na sam dół? teraz jak otwieram portal, to widzę głównie to, a nie resztę... --Lukasew 03:23, 9 cze 2007 (PDT)